


Hide Me!

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: Working Her to the Bone [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jean aren't exactly on the best of terms, and one snarky remark later you're being chased through the castle. Thankfully, a certain Corporal decides to take pity on you and help you out. Too bad the only hiding place he can find in under his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Me!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is (one of) the prequels to my series _Working Her to the Bone,_ but it can be read as a one-shot!  
>  Link to the series: **[Working Her to the Bone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702871/chapters/3624512)**

“YOU FUCKING BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!”

“YOU CAN’T KILL ME IF YOU CAN’T CATCH ME, HORSEFACE!” 

“OH, THAT’S IT, [LAST!] YOU’RE DEAD!” The dialogue traveled up the stairway and into the hallway outside of Lance Corporal Levi’s office. He sighed as he heard the exchange and the escalating sound of footsteps. _Fucking brats, it’s too early for this shit,_ he thought, putting his hand to his forehead. He heard an “oof!” from the stairwell, followed by the sound of giggling and only one set of footsteps. The girl who giggled made it to the landing while the boy pursuing her let out a growl. “[FIRST] I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” The girl’s footsteps grew louder and louder, and Levi could hear her panting. _Should I do something?_ he wondered, but he didn’t get the chance to decide anything. A [h/c] blur bolted through the open door of his office. You quickly shut the door it behind you and resting your forehead on the door, trying to catch your breath. He raised an eyebrow, surveying you. You looked vaguely familiar to him, and he realized he had probably caught a glimpse of you around base. But what really made him think was the fact you weren’t built exactly like a soldier. You had an odd mixture of a dainty body that had clearly been conditioned to be a soldier’s body, yet you just didn’t quite look the part. _Must’ve had a cushy life or slacked the fuck off during training._

“Can I help you, cadet?” he asked coolly, making you shriek and jump before you turned to face him; you hadn’t noticed the room was occupied when you ran into it. You had just moved onto base a few days ago, and you hadn’t had a chance to get to know your surroundings. 

“Please, hide me in here! Jean can’t find me! I don’t want to die like this! Please?” you begged him, your [e/c] eyes pleading with him. He sighed. Normally, he’d have turned out a cadet in this situation. After all, he wasn’t really the one to go along with this sort of thing. But there was something about you that he liked. Not just aesthetically, no, he got a relaxed feeling from you. There was something calming about you, and he liked it. He heard Jean’s thundering footsteps outside and how you looked genuinely scared at him getting closer. 

“All right, go sit under my desk,” Levi allowed you. You didn’t need to be told twice, murmuring your thanks as you went around to his side and hid in the covered area. He smirked and went back to his desk, pulling his chair forward and not caring how much room he left you. He could feel you sandwiched between his legs and the wood panel of the desk. 

“Thank you,” you told him, your breath hot on his knee. 

“I’m only going to help you this one time, got that, cadet?” he asked sternly. “I have too much work to do to help you out all the time.” 

“Why, what work do you have to do? Are you one of the squad leaders’ assistants, or something?” you inquired, genuine curiosity in your voice. 

“What, you don’t know who I am?” he asked in irritation. 

“I-I’m sorry, should I?” you asked. _Great, an air-headed cadet. At least she’s very nice to look at,_ he thought. 

“I’m Lance Corporal Levi, cadet.” he informed you. He had to suppress a chuckle as you gasped in what sounded like horror. 

“I-I’m so sorry for disturbing you, sir! I didn’t realize this was your office!” you apologized hurriedly to him, your breath once again tickling his knee. 

“As I said, this is the only time I’m going to allow this. Okay?” he asked. 

“Okay,” you murmured back. 

“So, what’s your name, cadet?” he asked, trying to focus on his paperwork. But he found it hard to focus when you were so close to him; it was distracting. 

“I’m Cadet [First] [Last], sir. I just transferred into the Survey Corps.” you informed him. There was the sound of a door slamming, making you give a short shriek and clutch the Corporal’s legs. He had to fight his own gasp as you gripped him tightly, your face buried against the side of his knee. 

“Cadet, get off me,” he told you sternly, and you quickly let go. You must have hit the backboard of his desk, because he heard a _bang_ followed by an “ow.” 

“Sorry, sir.” you replied. You heard a door slam, followed by another door being opened. 

“What did you do to piss him off?” Levi asked, returning to his paperwork. 

“I, uh, I told him something not very kind.” you answered, almost reluctantly. 

“Oh really? What did you tell him?” he inquired. 

“I, well. I’m not a morning person, and he came in and woke me up this morning. And I just don’t like people waking me up in the morning so I was already pretty mad at him. So then after breakfast I was sitting with my friends and he was there, and he said some things that made me even angrier and I sorta . . . well um I told him he sucked so much dick that his shit’s white from all the cum he’s swallowed.” Levi remained silent, putting his pen down and covering his mouth with his hand. _Is there a God? And if there is one, why has he sent this wonderful woman to me of all people?_ he thought in wonder. _I think I’m going to enjoy having [First] as a cadet._ You weakly laughed. “I know, it’s pretty terrible. But anyway he got mad at me, and then he’s been chasing me around ever since, since I pretty much embarrassed him in front of all of our friends. I-I’m not gonna get in trouble for what I said to Jean, right?” you added softly and nervously. 

“No, cadet, I’m not going to punish you for teasing your friend. I’m going to punish you for making such a ruckus in the halls and then interrupting my work. You have extra cleaning duties for a week.” he told you; just because he was becoming interested in you didn’t mean he was going to go completely soft on you. “So, I’m going to hazard a guess that you just came here from the training academy?” 

“Yeah. Graduated at rank twelve. ” you replied, a hint of pride in your voice. 

“So you’re what? Fifteen?” he questioned. _Even if she is older than she looks, she wouldn’t be in your age range if feelings did develop,_ his conscious scolded him. 

“Sixteen. But I’m officially turning seventeen soon.” you explained to him. 

“How soon?” _Stop asking her questions! She’s just some bratty cadet!_ his conscious screamed. 

“Um, at seven-fourteen tonight.” you replied. 

“Happy birthday, [Last].” he said, sounding apathetic.

“Thank you, sir.” 

“May I ask you one more question?” 

“You can ask me as many questions as you’d like, sir.” The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smirk. 

“Why did you join the Scouting Legion?” he asked curiously, resuming signing papers. “You seem a little on the . . . _dainty_ side, except for that mouth of yours. And with such a good graduation rank, surely you could have gone into the Garrison, and then transferred into the Military Police and live in Wall Sina.” 

“I don’t want to live in that place,” you spat at him. He was taken aback by the amount of venom in your voice. “I joined the military to serve humanity. I can’t do that if I’m stuck inside some stupid wall and harassing civilians all day. And besides, why would I want to live in the interior? Just so if titans break down the walls, I’m completely trapped in like a caged animal with snobby and disgusting rich people? No thank you.” 

Levi knew it was weird, but he kind of liked you sitting on the floor in his office, tucked away neatly under his desk. He was slightly disgusted with himself that he had you sitting on the floor instead of you hiding in his bedroom, but that would have been a slightly innapropriate suggestion and besides, this way you were close to him. He found your presence in his office calming, although he had to admit he wasn’t getting a lot of work done with you nearby. A silence fell between you two. Occasionally, he would hear (and feel) you shift positions, and every so often, the sounds of doors opening and shutting could be heard. 

“Sir? May I please ask you a question?” you finally piped up, seemingly unable to take the silence. 

“That depends. What is it?” he responded carefully. 

“When’s _your_ birthday?” you asked. _It wouldn’t hurt to play along. It’s not like she’ll remember it later on, anyway._

“December twenty-fifth,” he replied. Once again, he tried not to chuckle when you let out that damnably adorable gasp. 

“Your birthday is on Christmas?” you asked. 

“Yes, the last time I checked, they were on the same day.” he answered in a deadpan. 

“Does it suck? Having your birthday on the same day as Christmas?” He stopped writing, taken aback at your question. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Well, I imagine people just group your birthday with Christmas. I mean yeah, you probably get people telling you ‘happy birthday’ and ‘merry Christmas,’ but do they treat your birthday and Christmas as separate holidays? Or, most likely, do they just group it together?” _Well. She’s a lot more eloquent than I thought. I guess she’s just a bundle of surprises,_ he thought, momentarily stunned at what you had asked. 

“I suppose people push the two together, if I had to give a definitive answer. But, to answer your original question, no, it doesn’t suck. It doesn’t really bother me,” he replied. In all honesty, he didn’t think it was a big deal. No, he was just surprised that someone had asked him that question; it was a first. 

“Not even a little?” you asked as if you didn’t believe him. 

“When you get to be my age, birthdays don’t mean a celebration. They only mean you’ve made it through another year. It’s an occasion but it’s not exactly special.” he responded. 

“Sir, how old are you? You can’t be that much older than I am.” He was about to respond rudely when a loud knocking sound came from his office door. “Lance Corporal, it’s Cadet Kirstein, can I please come in?” He felt you jerk a little, your arms clutching his legs again as if you were drowning and his legs were a life preserver. 

“Yes, Kirstein, come in.” _Let’s have a little fun with her. Let’s see if she’s got a perfect sense of humor,_ he thought mischievously, internally giving you a devilish grin as he felt your grip on him get tighter. The teenage recruit saluted him, and Levi waved it away. “What do you want?” 

“Sir, I know I shouldn’t bother you with this -” 

“Then why are you bothering me with whatever it is you want?” Levi inquired, making sure to sound ambiguously irritated. Jean coughed and nervously rubbed the nape of his neck. 

“I was just looking for my friend [First].” he said. 

“The one you were yelling at a few minutes ago saying you were going to kill her?” Levi questioned him. 

“I-I wasn’t being serious. I’m not going to kill her; I just need to talk to her for a moment about something she said to me.” Jean explained. 

“Well, then. I know where to find her.” Levi had to stop himself from smirking at you desperately hugging his legs. “She ran past my door a few minutes ago and I heard her go up the stairs. She’s probably hiding somewhere on the floor above us. When you do find her, tell her she’s in trouble for making such a ruckus this early in the morning. And, by the way, cadet, you have two weeks of stable duty because you were being ungodly loud.” Jean’s face fell but he nodded, saluting before leaving, shutting the door behind him. You buried your face in Levi’s knees, sighing in relief. 

“Thank you for protecting me, Corporal.” you said with your voice muffled; he could feel your lips moving against the tops of his knees. He got the mental image of your face kissing its way up his thigh, and he hurried shooed it away. _Shit, I shouldn’t be having fucking fantasies about some cadet that just waltzed into my office,_ he thought, feeling slightly disgusted with himself. 

“Cadet, you should make a break for it now,” he advised you, gently lifting up the leg that you were resting on. You automatically backed off, and he found himself missing the warmth you had been providing. He moved his chair back and allowed you to crawl out. You shot him a grateful look. 

“Thank you so much for everything, sir. I really do appreciate it,” you said, your voice practically dripping with sincerity. He simply nodded. 

“As I said, this was the only time I’ll ever do this. Now, go find somewhere else to hide, and try not to have a shitty birthday.” he said, and you nodded, throwing him a quick salute while a goofy smile appeared on your face. 

“Yes, sir!” you said, your words staccato. You quickly hurried out of the office to find a new hiding spot. He looked after you, the smallest of smiles on his face. _I think I’m going to enjoy having her in the Survey Corps._

*Six Months Later*

Levi sat in his office, every so often looking outside his window. He could see you, Hange, Moblit, and Eren in his titan form running tests. Well, you all _should_ have been running tests. Instead Hange seemed to be talking to Moblit, who was taking notes, and Eren had you cupped in his large hands, throwing you up into the air and then catching you. Levi could hear you shrieking with delight, begging Eren like a child would to her father to throw her higher. He scowled at you two. _That fucking brat is going to kill her,_ he thought angrily. 

_Relax, [First] is a sturdy soldier. She’ll be fine,_ a voice in the back of his mind told him. 

_Yes, but killing titans and excelling in training is different from being tossed around by Eren,_ he argued. He had seen more than once how you had entered the castle, completely covered in grime and once that was all washed off, how bruised you were from helping Hange with her experiments. Or how once you had gotten incredibly sick from cut that had gotten infected while helping Hange and you were in the infirmary for a week. It seemed like Hange worked you just as hard as she worked Eren, and more than once Levi was the one to clean your cuts and stitch you back up. In the past few months you had become well acquainted with Levi's private bathroom and first-aid kit. 

He watched as Hange stopped talking to Moblit and motioned for you and Eren to stop. Eren caught you and placed you on the ground gently. You seemed to be a little bit disoriented, as you stumbled a bit and then fell into the mud. Levi cringed as he thought, _God knows I admire her but if she tracks in mud one more time I’m going to kill her._

Hange helped you up, and started giving you instructions as Levi turned away from the window, focusing on the paperwork that he should have turned in yesterday. But no, he hadn’t finished because you came in and tracked in mud again, and then wanted to talk to him about how his day was going. Which he would have appreciated if it hadn’t been for the fact that he couldn’t trust you to clean anything. He had found that out the hard way, when he had given you cleaning duty and the two of you were up all night because you couldn’t clean well enough to meet his standards. Not that he had particularly minded that as well, but it meant whenever you came into his office he’d have to clean up after you. _I don’t understand how she can perform so well on the battle field but then nearly kill herself by mixing cleaning supplies. It makes no sense._

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed as he finished up the papers. _God, has it really been two hours?_ he thought, stretching as he looked at his clock. _Lunch should be soon. Maybe then I can tell Hange to not push [First] to the physical extremes. It’s not healthy and it’s a waste of time for everyone._ There was a knock on his door, and he stopped stretching. 

“Name and business.” he asked loudly. 

“It’s me, sir. I have Hange’s latest report.” he lightly groaned at the prospect of having to read yet another one of Hange’s reports. 

“Come in, [Last].” he told you. The door swung open and your cheery self entered the room. Levi’s glare, however, deflated your mood a bit as he saw you were once again filthy. _I swear to God, if I didn’t have feelings for her I would kill her on the spot!_ he thought angrily as you once again ignored his previous warnings to not come into his office while dirty. 

“Cadet [Last]! How many times have I told you to not track mud into my office?!”


End file.
